Timeline
Important events 1347 BC *Jeffrey is born in Prague, he was turned into a vampire 23 years later *Jeffrey meets Merle and his old sister Morrisey who are already been turned into vampiers, Jeffrey falls in love with Morrisey *Prague Coven is created Around 1350 BC *Marcus is born in Greece, he was turned into a vampire 19 years later *Brice is born Before 1300 BC Caius is born in Greece Around 1300 BC Aro is born in Greece Around 1280 BC Aro was turned into a vampire. He later finds Marcus, and he persuades him to join him Between 1200 and 1100 BC The Volturi coven was founded in Greece by Aro and Marcus, they were later joined by Caius and his wife Athenodora. Later, Aro transformed his sister Didyme into a vampire, and she and Marcus eventually fell in love. Marcus and Didyme soon felt a desire to leave the Volturi, but Aro, wanting Marcus to stay, killed his sister and with the power of a fellow coven member Chelsea, made sure he did 500 AD Volturi vs. the Romanian coven, the Volturi were victorious and they gained control over all the vampires in the world Around 800 AD Jane and Alec are turned into vampires by Aro after almost being burned at stake by angry villagers claiming them to be witches. They then joined the Volturi as the coven's most prized members Around 1000 AD *Kate, Tanya, and Irina are turned into vampires by Sasha in Slovakia, they then created the Denali coven. Later, Sasha created a immortal child named Vasilii which resulted in the death of her and the child *Brice falls in love with Tanya *Emmett Ulysses Pace is born in England *Stephanie Liepinsh, Taylor Liepinsh, Madelyn Liepinsh and Ingrid Janiyah Liepinsh are called the four sisters by Jeffrey *Merle marries Stephanie Liepinsh *Stephanie Liepinsh and her sisters join Prague Coven 1132 *Johannan Juhász is born *Carter Cohen I is born *Shemar Jones is born *Nicholas Alcala III is born *Nicholas's older brother Emiliano Alcala is turned into a vampire *Cayla Bertrand and Conrad Kenyon Bertrand II are born *Gael Houston Watson, Sr is born *Trenton Mata is born *Emanuel White is born in Normandy Park, Washington 1173 *Jefferson Ari Alcala is born *Urias Alcala is born *Dominique Alcala is born *Darren Fenech is born *Marisol García is born *Vincent Elias García is born *Cecilia Mata is born *Jonathon Aditya White gets killed *Gabriel White is born after his father was killed 1175 *Nora Mata is born *Timon Lopez is born *Manuel Gaines gets killed by Jane 1176 *Nicholas Alcala III dies *Jeshiah Grech is born *Gabriel's mother Denise Meier gets remarried to Marcus Meier *Gabriel along with his mother and step-father move to Sumner, Washington 1179 *Danica Kimora Meier is born in Sumner, Washington *Miranda Isabelle Reyes, Armondo Arnaldo Reyes, Claudia Rogers, Mckenzie Salcedo and Taya Câmara are born in Puyallup, Washington 1541 *Terrance Pack is created *Terrance Piccard becomes the alpha *Nathanael Oscar Beltran I joins Terrance Pack *Nora marries Guillermo Blackwater 1543 *Nikolas Clayton Joseph joins the pack *Evan Kwiatkowski joins the pack after his younger sister Rosa Delaney Kwiatkowski is kidnapped by Julie Martins who is the new member of Volturi *Micah Ross is born *Evan is the first to imprint on Iliana Mancini *Evan's younger sister Araceli Rayna Kwiatkowski is born *Charlie Gray is born Puyallup, Washington *Terrance Piccard imprints on Sheryl Reeves 1544 *Gisselle Silva is born London England *Joan Cayden Mancini is born London England *Ryutaro Asajima is born in japan *Nayoko Jun Asajima is born in japan *Chaz Navarra joins Terrance Pack *Andrew Price joins Terrance Pack *Andrew imprints on Marianne Kirkland *Nikolas marries Mathea McLean *Wade Fenech is born 1545 *Madeline Maggie Peeters is turned into a vampire *Ahinoam Mizrachi is born *Reagan Mizrachi joins Terrance Pack *Kent Piccard is born in Puyallup, Washington 1546 *Jeshiah Jönsson is born in La Push, Washington *Sophie Katz is born in Gig Harbor, Washington *Giana Kaylyn Katz is born in Gig Harbor, Washington *Marianna Katz is born in Gig Harbor, Washington *Zebedee Katz is born in Gig Harbor, Washington 1547 *Zachery Sheffield is married to Katherine Nelson *Keenan Gunter is born *Alice Lewis is born *Ann Mitchell gets married to Clifton Black 1549 *Katherine Nelson gives birth to triplets one boy Jonathan Jaylon Sheffield and to girls Valentina Sheffield and Kaliyah Sheffield *Christy Vitols gives birth to a son Leonel Vitols after her husband left her for Devon Berzinsh *Amelia Brown is born to Ruben Brown and Brenda Brown, she is the younger sister of Delaney Brown, Tess Kyla Brown, Myles Brown and Aisha Brown *Aisha Brown dies *Malakai Evan Sliver is born *Cullen Jefferson Lopez, Sr is born in London, England 1550s *Victoria is born in England *Omar Liepinsh is born in Mountlake Terrace, Washington *Maximo Alcala is born in Darrington, Washington *Keanu Crowninshield is born in Darrington, Washington *Akikazu Ishiki is born in Tokyo Japan 1552 *Caiden Sliver is born and is the younger brother of Malakai Evan Sliver *Angel Jönsson is born in Lake Forest Park, Washington *Jaxon Jönsson is born in Algona, Washington 1558 *Sarah Attard is born in La Push, Washington to Ashkii Dighin Attard and Lois Hendricks 1562 *Solomon Attard, Mario Attard and Mina Attard are born La Push, Washington 1584 *Akikazu Ishiki leaves japan and moves to Enumclaw, Washington 1590 *Akikazu and Sarah marry *Sarah's younger sister mina is married to Glenn Schmitt *Solomon's wife gives birth to s daughter Cali Attard 1640 *Carlisle Cullen is born in London, England *Alexandro Mizrachi is born in Naches, Washington *Kyoichi Asajima is born in La Push, Washington *Mario and his wife Heidi Flores have to son's named Edward Attard, Sr and Sammy Attard, Sr 1663 *Carlisle is turned into a vampire *Cara Silver is born and is the cousin of Malakai Evan Sliver and Caiden Sliver *Easton Lange is turned into a vampire and has the gift Fire Empowerment *Vicente Uley born in La Push, Washington *Javen Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Ayanna Green is born in La Push, Washington *Nadia Green is born in La Push, Washington *Carter Green, Sr is born in La Push, Washington *Jonathon Fenech is born in La Push, Washington *Mina gives birth to a son Dominick Schmitt and daughter Tamia Schmitt 1700s *Carlisle stays with the Volturi for a short time *Magdalena Karissa Covenclaw is born Puyallup, Washington *Davian Leafdream is born *Carlos Wilson gets killed by Ahmad Dunlap *Luis Nikolas Inglis is born *Corey Adams is born *Coralie Ferrara gets married to Derick Pierce Grey *Carter Green, Sr marries Angela Turner *Amelia Alamo moves to La Push, Washington along with her to younger brothers Kristopher Alamo and Jamari Alamo after her parents dead *Amelia meets Porter Black at port beach with her to brothers *Edward Attard, Jr, Sebastian james Attard II, Jake Ferguson and Nadia Kobayashi are born in Ritzville, Washington *Orlando Cayden Astor is born in London, England 1703 *Steven Green is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Rigoberto Devin Green is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Tyshawn Zane Green I is born in Northwest Stanwood, Washington *Gisselle Green is born in La Push, Washington *Carter Green, Jr is born in La Push, Washington *Isabela Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Amelia marries Porter Black *Robert White, Easton Darwin Green I, Jaqueline Carson, Karl Carson, Calamus Blackwater, Forrest Swan are born in La Push, Washington and Puyallup, Washington 1705 *Amelia gives birth to a boy Martin Black who she named after her father Martin Alamo *Robin Beard daughter Chelsea Beard is born in Newcastle, Washington *Walker Johnson is born in Newcastle, Washington 1708 *Leanna Lauryn Beard is born in Newcastle, Washington *Virginia Uley is born in Skykomish, Washington 1720 *Soren Black marries Isabela Uley *Reed Black is born in La Push, Washington *Anna Green is born in La Push, Washington *Sara Jade Green is born in Sappho, Washington *Derick Green is born in La Push, Washington *Michael Carson is born *Kristopher Alamo marries Tracy Henderson *Marques Landyn Astor III is born in La Push, Washington *Beaufort White is born in La Push, Washington *Waylon White is born in La Push, Washington *Taylor Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Walker Lahote is born in Washtucna, Washington 1829 *Carolyn Inglis is born *Vernon Cyrus Farkas passes away leaving his son Manuel Mauricio Farkas to take over his Pack *Manuel Mauricio Farkas takes over his father's pack *Manuel Mauricio Farkas meets Gloria Thompson *Manuel marries Gloria *Sean Alamo is born in Sappho, Washington *Gino Alamo is born in La Push, Washington 1830 *Hebron Farkas, David Farkas and Bethlehem Farkas are born in Auburn, Washington *Japheth White and his wife Renee Thomson along with they four children Kathleen White, Martha Renee White, Susan Rebecca White and Immanuel White move to Auburn, Washington *Samuel White is born in Auburn, Washington *Kamron Asajima is born in La Push, Washington 1831 *Brandon Grey is born in Darrington, Washington *John Keyshawn Heikkinen is born in Darrington, Washington *Adrianna Lopez is born in Lake Stevens, Washington *Anissa Black, Jaheim Black, Teagan Alcala, Aaliyah Alcala, Philemon Alcala and Zackary Farkas are born in La Push, Washington *Cael Sliver is born in La Push, Washington *Dorian Grey is born in Carbonado, Washington 1835 *Ernest Inglis is born *Travis Katz II is born in La Push, Washington 1841 *Patricia Van is born along with her brother Arnold Van and her sister Leanne Juliet Van *Fausto Farr is turned into a vampire by Carlisle for Carlisle's sister Linda Cullen *Linda Cullen and Fausto Farr get married and created they on coven Farr Coven *Caitlin Alysa Kimura is born in Snohomish County, Washington *Ryan Huáng comes over to america to start a new life where he is met by Marilyn Gray whom he later marries *Marilyn Gray is pregnant with her's and Ryan's first child *Jefferson Musgrove phases into a wolf *Jefferson Pack is created *Heath Hensley joins Jefferson Pack *Columbus Soriano III joins Jefferson Pack *Norma White is imprinted on by Heath Hensley *Branden Mayr joins Jefferson Pack *Hipolito Hynes joins Jefferson Pack *Roy King joins Farr Coven *Anissa Brenna Bauer joins Farr Coven 1844 *Jasper Hale is born in Houston, Texas as Jasper Whitlock *Daniel Shelton and Jimmy Meyer are born in Bell Hill, Washington *Emmett Phillips and Elizabeth Thompson get married *Michelle Hernandez is turned into a vampire by Ezequiel Greenberg who later becomes her husband after he saved her from death *Quintin Quinlan VI is born to Quintin Quinlan V and Joyce Carter *Carol Hale is born she is the younger sister to jasper *Larry Abbot phased into a wolf after Marianne Kilmer 1862 *Jasper meets Elizabeth Goff and had three children Margarita Allison Hale, Jasper Hale II and Rolando Kurt Hale with her before he was a vampire *Jasper's younger sister gets married to Jackie Baldwin and have a three year old son Sawyer Baldwin *Carol marries William Winfrey and has three children Hector Winfrey, Jim Winfrey and Pauline Winfrey, she letter divorced him and remarried Greg Jeffrey Astor, Sr, she went to have twelve children with him Carey Thomas Astor, Sarah Astor, Beatriz Blanca Astor, Martin Astor, Yareli Astor, Greg Jeffrey Astor, Jr, Marlee Astor, Sean Joaquin Astor, Lacey Astor, Demetrius Astor, Parker Addyson Astor and Halie Astor 1863 *Jasper is turned into a vampire by Maria, he later commanded her Mexican Coven army in the Southern vampire wars *Jasper's sister Bethany Hale gives birth to twin girls Karlie Baldwin and Leslie Baldwin *Halie is married to Patrick Williamson and have two daughters Wanda Williamson and Diana Williamson *Jasper marries Maria 1891 *Martin marries Diana Ericson and has four sons Tobias Astor, Will Francis Astor, Ralph Oliver Astor and Edgar Steven Backhouse Astor I *Greg Jeffrey Astor, Jr marries Anna Brown he is the step-father to Michael Brown and Alice Brown, he has three one son Greg Jeffrey Astor III and two daughters Catherine Beatrice Francis Astor and Elizabeth Samantha Caroline Diana Catherine Francis Astor 1895 *Esme Cullen is born in Columbus, Ohio as Esme Anne Platt *Jasper Hale II and his wife Alicia have four children Bryan Hale, Desirae Hale, Kimora Hale and Yadira Hale 1919 *Bryan has only one child Braeden Hale with Iyana Christiansen *Yadira Hale has two children Jamir Phillips and Zackery Phillips V *Esme is pregnant with her first child with Gabriel Durham and gives birth to a son Othniel Durham *Gabriel lives Esme with they son for another women *Esme meets Charles Evenson with his daughter Rosemary Evenson 1901 *Alice Cullen is born in Biloxi, Mississippi as Mary Alice Brandon *June 20- Edward Cullen is born in Chicago, Illinois as Edward Anthony Masen Jr 1908 *Debbie Odette York is born in Waterville, Washington *Ralph Steve Mitchell is born in Manchester England *Merclin Javier Mitchell gets married to Lia Trilby Romano *Lia's younger brother Vittorio Geronimo Romano is born *Amani Julie Lakatos is born in isle of harris, Scotland *Aron Braeden Lakatos is born in isle of harris, Scotland *Edward's younger brother's Franklin Anthony Masen and Quentin Anthony Masen are born in Chicago, Illinois 1909 *Aurora Lakatos is born in Vancouver, Washington *Naomi Kaminski is born in Vancouver, Washington *Javier Jovanni Paulauskas III is born in Vancouver, Washington 1911 *Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen first meet at a hospital after Esme broke her leg *Cynthia Romano is born in verona italy *Quinn Lakatos is born in Westwood Highlands, San Francisco *Gaven Lakatos is born in Nespelem, Washington *Sullivan Demir is born in Nespelem, Washington *Luna Avraham is born in Nespelem, Washington *Jennifer Masen is born in Chicago, Illinois 1915 *Emmett Cullen is born in Gatlinburg, Tennessee as Emmett McCarty *Rosalie Hale is born in Rochester, New York *Jasper Hale III is born 1917 *Esme, age 22, marries Charles Evenson, he was very abusive towards her in marriage *Esme's older brother Antony Platt is killed and leaves his wife Norma Lara and they five children Jodene Platt, Goldie Platt, Justine Platt, Wallace Platt and Frank Platt 1918 In September, Edward is turned into vampire by Carlisle, they later created the Olympic Coven 1919 *Alice, because of her future-seeing abilities, was put in a mental asylum by her father *Esme, pregnant with a child, flees Charles and his abusiveness *Alice becomes pregnant by Will Cooper who got her out of the asylum before she went back and later gives birth to a daughter Melissa Nell Cooper *Alice's father has a son Edgar John Brandon II with his new wife Simone Lehman after he killed his seconded wife Anna-Marie Brandon his three children Omar Fabio Brandon, Amy Michelle Brandon and Yolanda Brandon whom he had with ran away after they mother was murder by Edgar John Brandon 1920 *Alice gives birth to her second child a son Jimmy Cooper *Alice was sent back to the asylum after one of the workers Bob Simmons sees her and tells her to right a letter to Will saying that she has committed suicide as she had a hard left thinking of her mother again and her little sister and will is unaware that she is alive and has not committed suicide *Alice is turned into a vampire while in the asylum by Kumboh 1921 *Esme, gives birth to three children two boys Trent Paul Evenson, Greg Evenson and one girl Baby Marianne Evenson, but one of her son dies of lung fever two days later. She then attempted a suicide, but failed. Carlisle found her in the hospital, and turned her into vampire, and she joined the Olympic Coven, along with Ray Thomas, Hector Antony Miller and Harriet Chen *Esme, meets her cousin's Frank Young, Sharon Young, Kate Jackson and Thomas Jim Jackson who look after her two children for her *Sean Joaquin Astor IV gets married to Barbara Young 1933 *In April, Rosalie Hale is turned into a vampire and joins the Olympic Coven *Erik Black is born in La Push, Washington *Carl Uley, Antony Swan, Jacob Platt and Jodene Lease are born 1935 *Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale first meet while he was being mauled by a bear, Rosalie takes Emmett to Carlisle and he is turned into a vampire *Greg Jeffrey Astor VI, John Jacob Astor VI and William Backhouse Astor III are born 1936 *The making of the Treaty between the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe *Lapu York phases and creates his own pack Lapu Pack *Lapu meets the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe and imprints on Levi's daughter Norma Uley which Levi is okay with 1942 *Levi's daughter gives birth to a son Kendrick York, she then later gives birth to Tara York, Betty York and Paula York 1948 *Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale find each other in a diner in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. *On the 3rd of march Alexandra Swan is born to Geoffrey Swan I and Helen Swan, she is the older sister of Charlie Swan, Geoffrey Swan, Jr, Pamela Swan, Sarahi Mikayla Swan and Howard Swan. *Jasper Hale IV, Mike Peirce, Steven Covenclaw, Thomas Lakatos, Antoine Gerald Alcala, Sr, Sue Alcala, Larry Masen, Edgar John Brandon VI and Ken Alamo are born 1949 *Ralph White and Phillip Sliver are born in Forks, Washington *Greg Brandon, Phillip Piccard, Nell While, Barry Ness, Ken Blackwater, Emily Blackwater are born in La Push, Washington 1950 *Alice and Jasper join the Olympic Coven *Vivian Turner and Nando Ballesteros meet each other in a bar in Majorca Spain and fell in love and joined the Olympic Coven *Eric Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Antony Sheely is born *Gene Lahote, Albert Lahote and Brian Lakatos are born in La Push, Washington *Petra Alcala marries Claudia Moore 1952 *Sarahi Mikayla Swan got married on the 11th of July to Jordon Abrahamson V. *On the 24th of September Alexandra Swan at the age of 17 passed away from brain cancer. *Henry Reginald Astor Carey XII is born 1964 *Birth of Charlie Swan in Forks, Washington *Birth of Jordon Abrahamson VI, Douglas Nehemiah Abrahamson and Molly Abrahamson in Jamestown, Washington *On the 20th of May, Leland Underwood phased into a wolf *Xavier Underwood, Juliana Underwood and Alondra Underwood are born and are the cousins to Leland *Leland imprints on Alayna Yakovlev *Peter John Brandon is born *Kendrick York marries Anna Linda Evenson and later has three children Lance Mike York, Erin Baby York and Ted Harlowe York 1973 *Geoffrey Swan, Jr is born in Forks, Washington *Pamela Swan is born in Forks, Washington *Billy Black is born in La Push, Washington *Erik Silver is born in Leavenworth, Washington *Michael Clearwater is born in La Push, Washington *Jonathan Huautah is born *Robert Black is born *Jimmy Stanley dies just before his son Brian Stanley and his daughter Glenda Stanley *Gilbert Mueller gets married to Erik's older sister Paulina Silver 1976 *Tiron Lahote is born in La Push, Washington *Franklin Attard is born in La Push, Washington *Yassir Richard Lakatos is born in Leavenworth, Washington 1978 *Rick Ian Mata is born *Tina Beatrice Mata is born 1983 *Tabitha Netherwood is born 1985 *Rachel Black and Rebecca Black are both born in La Push, Washington *Dennis Cooper is born in La Push, Washington 1986 *Sam Uley is born in La Push, Washington *Leah Clearwater is born in La Push, Washington *Tony Silver, Koryarma Jefferson, Richard Alamo are born in River Road, Washington *Timothy Nathaniel Astor, Alvaro Astaean, Devyn Kolby Backhouse Astor VII, Brennan Gustavo Backhouse Astor III, Brooke Anjali Alcala, Abigayle Josephine Ochoa are born in Port Angeles, Washington 1987 *On the 11th of January, Kourtney Nichole Piotrowski, Devan Nikhil Friedman and Kaiden Heriberto Fujiwara *On the 1st of January, Underwood Pack is created *On the 12th of January, Noah Horsegrove was born in Bakersfield, California *On the 18th of January, Noah and his family moved to Elk Plain, Washington *On the 13th of September, Bella Swan was born in Forks, Washington *On February the 5th, Ricky Astaean, Wallace Green, Jasper Hale IV 1988 *Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer They divorced in March *On the 20th of June Charlie Swan and Renee remarried. *On 13th of September, around Bella's birthday Renee Dwyer was pregnant with Charlie's seconded child. *On the 12th of October Renee tells Charlie that they are having twins and tell Bella that she is going to be a big sister. *On August, 21 Jason Black was born in London, England *On September, 23rd Gilberto Aquino was born in La Push, Washington 1990 *On 11th of January Reuben Piccard, Francisco Hernández, Marlon Campbell and Rylee Morgan Fujii *On the 14th of January, Jacob Black was born in La Push, Washington. During his childhood, he befriends Bella Swan. *On January the 15th Estevan Amariles and Nathalie Savanah Amariles are born to Elisa Amariles and Jay Amariles *Paul Lahote is born in Tacoma, Washington *On the 11th of May Nathan Marshall, Embry Call, Wallace Damon-Cowles, Travis McPherson and Timothy Rogers are born in Elk Plain, Washington, La Push, Washington, Yarrow Point, Washington, Aogashima, Tokyo. *On the 18 of May Zababa Forge and Abigail Hunt are born in Santa fe New Mexico and London England *Remington Kinney is born to Israel Kinney and Keira Kinney *Caleb Lince was born in La Push, Washington on the January the 5th *Caleb's grandmother dies of cancer on the 18th of march and later his grandfather dies *July 2- William Clarke is born in Tacoma, Washington *July 6- Matthew Rutherford and Fred are born as Matthew is born in Lakewood, Washington and Fred is born in Silver City, New Mexico *July 23- Quil Ateara V is born in La Push, Washington *September 10- Davon Lupe is born in Forks, Washington *September 15- Kristopher Berryhill, Hazel Berryhill and Katie Berryhill are born in La Push, Washington *September 29- Cassandra Parrish is born in Sequim, Washington *October 1- Robert Snow is born in La Push, Washington *November 24- Raymond Jackson, Evangeline Brandt, Colleen Whalen, Jill Hopper, Ciara Schmidt, Tristan Whitewater and Brandon Davidson are born in La Push, Washington *December 17- Riley Fletcher and Eugene Romano are born in La Push, Washington *December 21- Peyton Cooper is born in La Push, Washington *December 25- Quinn Swan and Alex Swan are born in Forks, Washington *Daniel Johnson is born *Kendrick Young, Andrew Young and Paulina Young are born *Nicholas Pierson is born 1991 *Samantha Castro is born in Glasgow scotland on the 19th of may *Castellanos Pack is created after Roland Travon Castellanos phased and became the alpha *Davion Fekete was born in valencia Spain *Sophie Lahote is born in Tacoma, Washington 1992 *Seth Clearwater is born *Richard Stevenson is born *Maxwell Mullins is born *Samantha Blackwell and George Blackwell is born 1993 *Brady Fuller is born *Aiden Young is born *Collin Littlesea is born *Renee, Bella, Alex and Quinn move from Riverside, California to Phoenix, Arizona. *Renee's sister Sharon Higginbotham gives birth to Florenda Stanley her third child with her husband Antoine Stanley *Lucas Colton is born 1996-2002 *Bella, Alex and Quinn stays with Charlie in Forks for one month every summer; during this time, Bella befriends Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca Black. As her younger siblings befriends Paul and Sophie. *Alexander Miles is born 1998 *Paul along with his younger sister and father move to La Push *Nicholas McDaniel is born *Robert Howell is born 2003 *Claire Young is born *Brenda Pierson is born *Urial Johnson is born 2004 *Sam Uley creates the Uley pack *Sam's mother Alison gets married to Michael Cottrell and has a five year old daughter Victoria Cottrell with Michael as she was pregnant with her around Sam's 11th birthday *Sam brakes up with Leah Clearwater *Sam meets his half-brother's Antony Cochran, Fabio Lehman and Gary Turner and they packs Turner's Pack, Ford Pack and John's Pack 2005 *January- Bella and Edward first meet *March 16- The Cullens vs. James, resulting in the death of James *The Cullen's later moved to Ithaca after the incident on Bella's birthday where she is injured by accident *May 19- Jared Cameron phases and joins the Uley Pack *May 26- Paul Lahote phases and joins the Uley Pack *July 25- Embry Call phased and later joins the Uley Pack *July 28- Quinn Swan phased and later joins the Uley Pack *July 29- Antoine Cooper phased and later joins the Uley Pack, as he later imprints on Kimberley Roberts *August 4- Renee Dwyer is pregnant with Phil's son Frank Dwyer and Phil's three daughter's Barbara Dwyer, Vicky Dwyer and Debbie Dwyer come to live with them. *August 8- Harry dies from a heart-attack and Quil Ateara V phases into his wolf and Joins the Uley Pack *August 16- Quil is in the woods were he meets Jessica Stanley who he later imprints on and tells her everything as she learns of the Cullen's. 2006 *Febuary- Jacob Black turns in to a Shape-shifter *March- The Cullens return to Forks, and Bella decides to become a vampire *June 13- Edward asks Bella to marry him *June 14- Paul Lahote imprints on Alex Swan *June 15- The Cullen's vs. the Seattle newborn army, resulting in the death of Victoria and many newborns including Bree Tanner *August 13- Edward and Bella are married *September- Jacob Black imprints on Bella's Best friend Angela Weber *September- Jacob forms the Black pack with him being the Alpha *September- Edward and Bella get a divorce as Bella is imprinted on by Seth Clearwater *September- Rosa finds out that she is pregnant as vampires can not get pregnant in which they find out that they are two vampires Issac Lance and Emery Barnes both have got Pregnancy Inducement *September- The Cullen's get four new family members Peter Cullen who has Pregnancy Perception, Jody Cullen who has Weather Manipulation, Mary Cooper and Tony Cooper as he has got Sleep Manipulation *October- Rosalie gives birth to Renesmee, Louis, Henry and Robert. 2007 *November- Irina, informs the Volturi of Renesmee, she was misled to believe she was a immortal child *December 31- Volturi confrontation *Zababa Forge comes to forks for help. *Zababa Forge phases in front of the wolves and vampires. *John Forge the younger brother of Zababa Forge phases and becomes the beta *The Forge Pack is created by Zababa Forge and John Forge. *Later they met Brayan Kelly along with his grandson Drake Iain *On May 20th, Drake Iain phases and becomes Third-in-command of the pack *John Forge imprints on Annie Kidwell. *Zababa Forge imprints on Genevieve Cullen *Morse Griffin Forge phases and joins the Forge Pack *Morse Griffin Forge imprints on Drakes older sister Alyssa Iain *Calamus Foster phases and joins the Uley Pack *Calamus Foster imprints on Susanna Grace Soares *Bella Swan, Quinn and Alex's cousin's Micaela Swan, Nickolas Swan, Gaige Jack Swan, Madeline Mészáros, Joaquin Vaughn Mészáros and Eric Lukas Fiala come over to stay *Micaela Swan fall's in love with Edward's half-brother Luciano Cullen *Joan and Nickolas Swan both phase into there wolf forms and chose to create they own pack Mészáros Pack *Joaquin Vaughn Mészáros becomes the alpha and Nickolas is made beta of the Pack *Ankhesenaten Fodor moves to forks after her parents split up and chose to live with her mother along with her younger siblings and her mother's new boyfriend Cannon Pamplona III. *Jadyn Kurt Mertens phases and joins Joaquin Pack and he is chosen to be third in command *Jadon Ivanov, Asher Reagan Robertson, Richard Booth, Artemas Liepinsh, Israel Emmanuel Maeda and Trevor Yamamoto all phase and join Mészáros Pack 2008 *Patrick Zhu is made into a vampire by Donna Paramo *Didyme is brought back from the dead by Isabel Dominguez who can use Resurrection *Angela Weber gives birth to twins Matthew Ephraim Black and Yasmine Jennifer Black *Victoria Beatrice Wilson and her brother Kendrick Robert Wilson come to earth as they are angels who are sent by god as Victoria has Afterlife Transport and Afterlife Messaging, as Ken has Eternal Rest Inducement, Afterlife Border, Summoning and Life and Death Manipulation Category:Events